Uncovering
by holbycityjosia
Summary: Chloe Godard wants answers. She wants justice. She wants to know who raped her mother. She wants to look him in the eye. Chloe Godard wants the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new fanfic, I had this idea late last night and really liked how it turned out. I have never written in this style before so please give me your thoughts. I really wanted to explore how Chloe feels surrounding her birth and knowing that she was brought into the world by rape. It must be hard for anyone to not know who their dad is, but when you were born because of that there are a million more questions running through your mind. I've done a lot of research surrounding the trauma and guilt of being born from rape and it's very sad. I hope you enjoy this story, I am planning on it being about 10 chapters, but we shall see! Thank you. **

Chapter 1

It was always this day, every year, this one day, that would make Chloe feel funny. She can't quite her finger on what it is about this day. Perhaps it was the all the years in primary school when they were told to make a Father's Day card and she would just sit there not knowing what to write on her piece of paper. Or the Father's Day coffee morning that she used to go to with her best friend's dad instead. Or the church service dedicated to all the dads, which she would take the flowers handed out at the end, not knowing who to give them too. Maybe now as an adult, it was looking around the shops, seeing the day plastered everywhere, on every street corner. The radio stations driving into work shouting out all the dads in the world. All Chloe knows, is that every single day on Father's Day, she feels wrong.

The blonde stirs the powder with a small bit of oat milk, sighing as she glances out of the kitchen window, the sun bursting through the green leaves of the tree in the garden. Why she lets this day get to her, she will never know, but from a young age, she has hated this day. Of course, she didn't know why she was the only girl in her class in primary school who didn't have a dad, well apart from Ailsa whose dad had died in an accident. But she had never met her dad, didn't know his name, and all 7 year old Chloe can remember is every time she asked her mum about him, her mum would say she didn't need to have a dad, that she was her dad and mum all together. When Chloe was older, at 14, she found out the truth, her and Blair were sneaking off to a party, dressed in very tight short skirts, with way too much makeup on. Ange had spotted them, walking down the street, on a freezing October evening, ordered them both into her car, dropped Blair home and given Chloe a right earful. Chloe can remember how her mum had kept going on and on about how dangerous they were being, how anything could have happened, how they didn't know who was out there. Of course, Chloe being the stubborn, outspoken teenager and retaliated telling her mum she was being ridiculous, that they were perfectly safe, and that was when the bomb had dropped. Ange breaking down, telling Chloe that she hadn't been perfectly safe when she was 16, walking home after hanging around with the wrong crowd in a carpark. That she was followed by a friend's older friend, only two streets down from her warm, safe home, and forced into an empty field, raped numerous times. It had only taken Chloe 10 minutes to work out the ages and the time sequence before the realisation hit. The only reason she was here, that she was living, and breathing was because her mother was raped.

The blonde woman jumped when her phone start buzzing aggressively on the table behind her, spinning around gently, coffee in hand she picked up her phone, rolling her eyes when she realised it was her mother.

'Hey mum, what's up?'

'Hi darling, nothing much, do you fancy coming over for a takeaway tonight? I finish at 6 so would be home around half past?' Her mums voice called out, very clearly distracted by paperwork or something.

'Yeah sounds like a plan. How's work?' The blonde asked, moving over to her sofa and folding her legs gently underneath her. She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, immediately she knew her mother was stressed.

'Busy, and we're short staffed today, Fletch had to get agency nurses and they are useless.' Ange replied, Chloe rolled her eyes, she knew how picky her mum was, and probably the agency nurses where doing nothing wrong, just not up to mum's high standard.

'Well I'll let you go, I have an episode of Love Island to catch up on. See you later.' Chloe called out before hanging up the call and turning the T.V on.

Some time later, the love island episode over, and the de-constructing of the episode with Dom finished the blonde found herself aimlessly scrolling through Instagram, her whole feed consumed by the fact that it was Father's Day. Post after post praising dad's, for all that they do, Chloe could feel the confusion, anger and hurt filling her small body. What praise could she give a man that raped her mum, why should she be made to say thank-you to a man that violently attacked a young, vulnerable girl, walking home one evening. The girls mind often wondered to who her father was, what he looked like, did she look like him, she knew she had her mum's eyes, but the pale skin, the blonde hair, that was all him. Mum always said her biggest regret was not reporting him or the rape, this fuelled Chloe's curiosity sometimes. What was he doing now days, did he rape other young women, was he brought to justice, or was it just an isolated incident? Was he now some ordinary man, with a family of his own? The possibility was endless, this was what terrified Chloe the most. Not knowing who he was. Not knowing who she was. Not truly. Mum was always adamant that Chloe was a million percent her, no man regardless of DNA was going to change that. But Chloe knew differently, she knew she had inherited some of his personality and mannerisms, and she hated that. She hated that she came from him. She hated that she was born as a result of what he had done. But that was the past, and this was the present. And right now, Chloe wanted to find this man, she wanted to look him in the eye and say, 'this is what you done, I am the result of what you done.' So that afternoon, the blonde girl searched up _How to find your biological dad. _In her phone, her foot anxiously tapping on the floor, waiting to find the answer she was so desperately looking for. The results offered no hope or reassurance, since she was pretty sure that there was no DNA of her dad lying around anywhere, it was all going to have to be through searching and questioning. Chloe knew her mum hated talking about her dad, to her mum he was this insignificant part of the equation, he meant nothing, and refused to talk about him. But Chloe knew her mum better than that, she knew it was all defence mechanisms, a way for her mum to cope, wall's she had built up a long time ago, to protect herself, to protect both of them. However, Chloe was stubborn, and curious, and more than anything, she wanted justice. Justice for herself and justice for her mum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review, tell me what you think of this story. I have planned it out and it's looking at being 10 chapters, any suggestions as to what you would like too see happened please leave below! Thank you! **

Chapter 2

Chloe sighs pushing the trolley around Asda, the fact that it's Father's Day almost taunting her, with the cards and cringey dad joke present all around her. The blonde however doesn't object to the 2 for 1 offer on wines and happily picks up two bottles of red to take over to her mum's house. Chloe also picks up a bath bomb and her mums favourite vanilla and chai smelling bubble bath. The blonde rushes around remembering the other stuff she needed, tampons, coffee sachets, cleaning wipes and banana's, before heading to the checkout and paying for the items.

Chloe turns off her engine glancing up at her mums very English semi-detached house, before grabbing her handbag and the Asda shopping bag and walking up to the blue door, letting herself in with her key. The blonde walks into the modern white kitchen and places the shopping bag down, putting the two bottles of wine in the fridge, noting the lack of food in her mums kitchen, Chloe sighs, she'll have to tell her mum she needs to do a food shop, and that living off meal deals isn't healthy. Honestly, it's like she's the parent in the relationship most of the time. Chloe glances at the big clock on the wall half 5, mum wouldn't be long, she decides to watch an episode of friends to pass the time, not before pouring herself a large glass of wine.

Chloe puts the now nearly empty glass down carefully on the coffee table, picking up her vibrating phone, 'hey mum.' She mumbles, already noting the effect the wine was having on her, 'Hey darling I'm on my way home now.' Her mum's voice calls out, 'okay, I'm at yours already.' She replies picking at a loose thread on her cardigan, 'oh okay darling, see you in a bit now.' Chloe sighs and hangs up the phone, pulling herself to her feet as she does so. The next 15 minutes Chloe spends lighting her mums' candles, running a bath for her mum and getting out the takeout menus ready, before finishing off her wine and pouring them both a glass.

'Sweetheart?' Chloe switches her gaze from the friend's episode that's playing on the TV to her mother who is walking through her hallway, a travel coffee cup balancing on a mountain of paperwork, and a very stressed and tired looking Ange hiding behind, 'do you want a hand.' Chloe asks with a slight chuckle, walking towards her mum, taking the cup off the top and halving the paperwork, setting both down on the dining room table. 'Thanks.' Ange says, rubbing her face, Chloe notes the dark circles underneath her eyes and how gaunt her face looks, 'mum is everything alright?' the younger girl asks, concerned for her mother, 'yes, yes, of course, just tired, these shifts are killing me.' Ange responds smiling blankly at her daughter, who's face was unconvinced, 'well I've run you a bath, bought that fancy vanilla bubble bath you like, and poured a large glass of wine for you.' Chloe says, Ange's expression changes and a smile appears on her lips, 'thank you, thank you so much.' She says kissing her daughter on the forehead before wandering upstairs, mumbling about her tired feet.

'Mum!' Ange opens one eye at the sound of her daughter's voice shouting upstairs, 'what takeout do you want?' Chloe shouts, Ange rubs her temples, 'come here.' She responds, not having the energy to shout. Soon enough Chloe appears in the doorway, two glasses of wine in her hands and the menus tucked tightly underneath her arm. Ange watches as she moves swiftly and takes a seat on the toilet placing one wine glass down and taking a sip of the other. 'Chinese or Indian.' Chloe says pulling out the menus, 'hmm, Indian I think.' Ange says as Chloe nods and they start discussing what food to order.

55 minutes later both Ange and Chloe are sat curled up on the sofa, large plates of Indian takeaway resting on their laps, Chloe onto her 3rd glass of wine and Ange struggling to stay awake. 'So then apparently Nicky and Jac got very drunk, Nicky couldn't even remember getting in.' Chloe says laughing, in-between mouthfuls of curry, 'I would pay good money to see Jac Naylor drunk!' Ange says laughing, Chloe nods, placing her half empty plate down onto the table, and taking a large swig of wine. 'Well I'm guessing your sleeping over tonight?' Ange says raising her eyebrow slightly, 'what, what do you mean?' Chloe asks, confusion clear on her face, 'well judging by how much you've drunk already, and that you're a lightweight, you can't drive.' Ange says matter of factly, Chloe rolls her eyes, nodding, 'suppose, but I'm not that much of a lightweight!' Chloe responds trying to sound convincing, 'have you forgotten Charlottes 18th birthday, I had to pick you up 2 hours into the party because you couldn't stop throwing up?' Ange says, remembering the day as if it was yesterday, Chloe's face instantly flushes red, 'that, that was a one-time thing.' She states, sipping on her wine, 'actually I remember many occasions just like that.' Ange says playfully, taking a mouthful of her own wine. The blonde rolls her eyes, glancing at the TV taking a deep breath, 'do you know what day it is?' she asks cautiously, avoiding eye contact with her mother, of course Ange knew what day it was. 'Yes. It's Father's Day.' Ange states bluntly, 'mum, I know he means nothing to you, and what he done, was unforgivable. But there is a man out there that I share my DNA with. I just want to know what happened.' Chloe states nervously, she hears her mother take a deep breath, 'Chloe he means nothing to me and to you, because he is nothing. He might be biologically part of you, but he has nothing to do with you, nothing.' Ange states coldly, Chloe nods, knowing this was the reaction she was going to get, 'but I just want to know, who he is, what happened to him, what happened that night, the night you were raped.' The blonde says hesitantly, glancing at her mother whose eyes have glazed over, Ange shakes her head, closing her eyes, 'Chloe, please. Stop.' The older woman states, a noticeable crack in her voice, trying to bury the memory of that night. 'Mum I have a right to know about my father.' Chloe states, not wanting to sound heartless. 'No, no you don't. The man, that did that to me is not your father. He took advantage of a young vulnerable girl. That's it, that is all he has to do with you. Nothing else. Nothing more.' Ange says bluntly, weakness clear in her voice. 'I'm going to do the dishes.' Ange states standing up, taking away both of their half empty plates.

The older woman stares blankly out of the kitchen window into the dimly lit field behind her house, the sun just starting to set, hands shaking at the memories of that night being stirred up. 'I'm sorry.' Ange spins around at the small voice to see Chloe leaning on the frame of the doorway, 'it's okay. I understand your curious, but you don't need to know about him. All you need to know is that I love you.' Ange states smiling gently, Chloe nods, walking over to the nearly empty bottle of wine, pouring herself another glass, 'I know mum, I love you too.' Chloe says, smiling back at her mother, who returns to doing the dishes. Chloe walks back into the living room, wine glass in hand and flops onto the sofa, getting out her phone. If she wanted answers, she was going to have to look for them herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ange stares at her computer rubbing her temples, the wine they had both gotten through last night had clearly gone to her head. Chloe on the other hand had passed out on the sofa after her fourth glass. Ange had been surprised this morning when she found her sofa empty and Chloe sleeping in the spare bedroom, obviously waking in the night and taking herself up to bed. The older woman was yet to hear from her daughter, despite sending her a text this morning, but she knew she was due into work at 12pm so decided to go visit her daughter, who would no doubt have the hangover from hell. 'Ange its Lucy, she's complaining of stomach pains again.' Essie calls out, causing the woman to blink into action, immediately standing up from her desk and following Essie out on the ward, ignoring her splitting headache.

'I'm just popping up to Darwin.' Ange states towards Dom and Sacha who are sat staring at a scan on the computer, both nod, not paying much attention to her, but offering a nod of acknowledgement. Ange sighs walking quickly out of Keller ward, towards the stairs for Darwin, her headache slightly easing off. The older woman looks around the room, Chloe not in sight, the staffroom filled with nurses on their break, not a Chloe in sight. 'Dr McKendrick have you seen Chloe?' Ange asks noticing Nicky and Jac Naylor walking towards her, 'she's not in today.' Nicky states glancing at Jac who offers Ange a small smile, 'Ms Godard, can I have a word, in my office.' Jac states flatly, Ange nods, confusion and worry filling her mind. 'I spoke to Chloe this morning on the phone, she is taking a week off work, stress related.' Jac states, sitting down at her desk and taking her glasses off. Ange burrows her eyebrows in confusion, 'why? I mean she was okay. I know she was. Did she say anything to you, did she seem anxious to you?' Ange blurts out to an unsuspecting Jac, who just rolls her eyes, 'I am not aware of Chloe's emotional state at the moment, she didn't go into detail and I didn't press for more information. I just stated that she could take as much time as she needed.' Jac states, Ange nods, panic slowly filling, Chloe was okay, wasn't she? She seemed fine last night, but that was the issue with Chloe, you can never tell what she is really thinking or how she is really feeling. 'Okay, um, thank you for letting me know.' Ange says before walking back out the office and heading straight to her own office to phone her daughter.

The blonde pulls out her suitcase, shoving in a mixture of midi skirts, and light-coloured jeans, messily throwing I underwear and her makeup, before grabbing her passport and laptop. Chloe spins around when she hears her phone ringing in the middle of her bed, she knows before she's even looked that its her mum, of course it is, who else would be ringing her. 'Hey mum.' Chloe states, still trying to pack her suitcase, 'hey darling, I just spoke to Jac, everything okay?' Her mums voice says down the phone, Chloe can sense the panic and worry in her mum's voice, despite her mum trying to hide it. 'Mum everything's fine, I'm just a bit stressed at the moment, so thought I'd take a week off before it gets worse.' Chloe states, hating that she is actually lying to her mum. 'Oh okay, that sounds sensible, you should have said last night that you were feeling stressed. You haven't had a panic attack, have you? I can come home from work straight away if you need me too.' Ange blurts out, causing Chloe to roll her eyes, 'mum, I'm fine honestly, I haven't had a panic attack, everything's okay. I'm going to see my counsellor tomorrow, I'm just having a duvet day today.' The blonde says, attempting to zip her suitcase up with one hand, 'okay darling, look I have to go, but if you need anything just call me, I love you.' Her mum states, 'love you too, bye.' Chloe says quickly hanging up and finishing doing up her suitcase, making sure she's packed everything.

The blonde glances out at the runway, the sun still shinning, the sky blue, suddenly panic fills her body, should she really be doing this? Should she be going to look for answers? Unearth the buried? The blonde realises its too late when she sees the runway start to move and the plane jerking down it. Chloe sighs leaning back, plugging in her headphones, leaning back, this was it.

'70 Lochside road please.' Chloe mumbles sliding into the black taxi, pulling in her small suitcase, the taxi man offers a small nod before starting up his engine, driving away from Aberdeen airport. Chloe watches as the world passes by her quickly from outside the taxi, her childhood memories flooding back. The blonde fidgets nervously in the back of the taxi when it turns into her nana's street, her childhood home coming into view. How was she going to explain this to her nana? The woman was a lot more switched on than her mum was. Chloe takes a deep breath, handing over the man the fare for the ride, before pulling her suitcase out and standing at the driveway. Deciding she had procrastinated enough the blonde put one foot in front of the other and shakily walked up towards the big red door, still with the dreadful robin door knocker that Chloe had bought her nana for Christmas when she was 8 years old. Chloe reached out and knocked loudly on the door, knowing that if her nana was watching TV, she wouldn't hear a softer knock. Sure, enough just moments later Chloe see's the door opening revealing her nana, apron on and wooden spoon in hand.

'Nana!' Chloe states smiling at her nana, only know realising how much she had missed her.

'What in heavens name are you doing here?' The older woman states, confusion and worry on her face for her granddaughter, she wasn't expecting a visit.

'I wanted to surprise you that's all.'

The older woman smiles, not really believing Chloe, she could read that girl like a book, and she was definitely hiding something, 'well you best come in then, don't just stand there!' her thick Scottish accent bringing comfort to Chloe who picked her suitcase up following behind the elderly woman into the house.

The blonde smiles walking down the hallway at the photos of her and her mum, both graduating medical school, lots of pictures of Chloe as a young child, blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She sets her suitcase down and wonders into the cluttered kitchen where her grandmother is shutting the oven, 'your just in time for biscuits.' Eilidh says wiping the flour onto her apron. Chloe beams back at her nana, leaning against the countertop, 'how long are you staying for love?'

'God nana, I've only just walked through the door, don't kick me out just yet.' Chloe says with a small chuckle.

'No, you know you can stay her as long as you want.' Her nana replied defensively.

'I'm not sure yet, I've got a week off work, but who knows.' Chloe states looking at the clock on the wall.

'Right well you go sort yourself out, I'll make you some food, your too skinny.'

Chloe rolls her eyes before walking back out of the kitchen, picking up her suitcase and heading upstairs to her old bedroom, it being the exact same as when she left it to train in London. All her old schoolbooks still on her shelf and most of her old teenage clothes in the wardrobe. Chloe decides against emptying her suitcase and walks back downstairs, into the kitchen where her nana is chopping vegetables, clearly her mother didn't inherit her mothers cooking genes. 'I've missed you nana.' Chloe states, taking a seat at the big wooden kitchen table, 'I've missed you too pet.' Eilidh states not turning around from what she was doing.

'Nana…'

'Hmm darling?'

'Mum doesn't know I'm here, so can you not tell her. Please?' Chloe asks nervously, sighing when her nana spins around, confusion filling her face once more.

'Why doesn't your mum know you're here? Is everything okay Chloe? You're not doing that stuff again are you?' Eilidh asks, Chloe shakes her head, her face flushing red as her nana looks relieved.

'No, I just, I came for answers, and I know mum won't give them to me.' Chloe says as her nana looks perplexed again.

'Answers to what?'

'About my father. How I was conceived, what happened that night, the night it happened.' The blonde states hesitantly, watching her nana's expression change to hurt and anger.

'Chloe, if your mother doesn't want to tell you about that night, and about him. Then I have no right to tell you. Not that I know much. She didn't tell me anything, not really. That was the problem.' Eilidh says flatly, placing her knife down on the unit. Chloe sighs, why doesn't anyone understand that she just wants to know how she came into the world?

'Nana please, I just want to know, I don't know, I have all the questions about what happened, who I share half of my DNA with and nobody to give me answers.' Chloe mumbles, biting her nail. Her nana sighs, rubbing her forehead, 'like I said before, your mother didn't talk to me about it. It wasn't a thing people talked about back then. I didn't even know until you were born what had happened. I though she had just been acting up. It all made sense though, the drinking, the smoking, the drugs, the partying, everything was trying to numb the pain of that night. But your mother just told me she was raped, and that was that. We never really discussed it.' The older woman states, leaning against the counter, Chloe nods, guilt and anger filling her body.

'Mum was 16, wasn't she? When, when it happened?'

'Yes, I only know the date from when she had to give the date you were conceived on to the health visitor.'

'March 21st. '

Chloe takes a deep inhalation of breath, it all makes sense, the one year her mother was overly happy, would offer to take Chloe out for food, the years they would spend doing a mother daughter activity, was the day she had been raped. Her mother had clearly been trying to overcompensate or try to rationalise what had happened all those years ago by pushing the memory further down.

'I remember that night, your mum said she was meeting friends, I knew she shouldn't had hanging around with them, but Bonnie was going, and I knew Bonnie's parents well, lovely family. I thought she would be okay. Your mum was always so street smart, so clever and grown up, perhaps I didn't realise how vulnerable she was until it was too late.' Eilidh says, her voice cracking. Chloe instantly feels guilt for upsetting her nana, that wasn't the plan. She just wanted to know who she was. Where she had come from.

Carefully and quietly creeping out of her room, the blonde sneaks past her grandmothers room, down to the end of the corridor, to her mothers old bedroom. All the times she used to do this as a child and teenager flooding back, opening the door, she glances around the room, until her eyes fixate on the object she was looking for. Her mother's old school yearbook. Pulling it off the bookshelf and moving over to the bed, the blonde starts flicking through until she spots the whole year photo. Immediately she finds her mother, glamorous and beautiful as ever, her dark hair and piercing blue eyes, filling the blonde with a smile, she glances through the names until she finds the one, she was looking for;

_Bonnie Langford_

If her mother and Nana weren't going to help her find out about that night, maybe Bonnie would.


End file.
